


Double Demonic Trouble

by Fox_155



Series: Vampire Lord Of The North [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Demons, Drunkenness, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Threesome - M/M/M, mild blasphemy, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 22:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Jeno looked up and saw a dark, huge castle rise in front of him. It looked intimidating, a bit haunted, and Jeno suddenly remembered the stories about vampires and ghosts the people told each other.Maybe it wasn’t the smartest idea to just go somewhere with strangers… but they were such handsome, beautiful strangers…





	Double Demonic Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> Norenmin was requested by Comicdusts, Jeno was requested by Junesuns. I hope this lives up to your expectations. 
> 
> I know. More PWP instead of all the stories I promised and am currently writing. I'm sorry, but I'm super uninspired and this comes pretty easy. TT TT  
> The wordcount on this… I have no excuse… it just escalated… idk…

The sound of an upbeat waltz was chiming over the chatter of people, the small orchestra tugged away in the corner doing its best to overpower and drown out the conversations between the crowd to entertain those on the dance floor.

Waltzing was easy, everyone knew the basic steps and who wanted to show off would learn some more elaborate ones, where they could twirl the lady in their arms around, making her blush and stutter. Worse than any singing bird outside trying to get the females’ attention.

At the same time, it wasn’t too exhausting, so it was easy to talk, let the person you were trying to charm your way into their pants or skirt of know how capable of things you were: your studies, your job, your money, your power, whatever else might be so great about you.

It didn’t matter where you went, it was always the same: men and women skirting around each other, talking about each other, trying to impress each other, to ultimately sleep with each other, and in the morning go and confess their sins.

Jeno hated it.

He sipped on his wine, a very sweet one in which you hardly noticed the high alcohol. His uncle loved those wines and the lord of the castle he was currently the guest at loved them even more, or maybe it was his appreciation for his uncle that made him serve them.

Jeno didn’t care. He hated Lord Jung, with his permanently sad and moping wife, with his ridiculous parties, his handsome face, gentle smiles, and his uncountable fortune.

It wasn’t… personal. He didn’t care everyone kept saying things like “Oh, didn’t you hear, they say he lays with a man”, followed by gasping and unbelieving looks, before people decided to pray for his soul.

But something about the man just irked Jeno.

Maybe it was the fact, that it was his favourite uncle the lord allegedly shagged in his free time. But even that didn’t feel like the reason. Jeno just didn’t know why, he simply hated him.

Normally, he stayed in the city, far away from all this non-sense of seeing-and-being-seen, far away from his family and new suggestions for pretty girls he could marry.

Far away from where the rumours about vampires and ghosts stemmed from.

But Mark and his questionable “vampire research” were still going on, and apparently the Jung estate was like a hunting ground for conspiracy theorists like him. Jeno had managed to avoid joining his friend the last time and hoped that would be it when Mark returned, with a book worth of notes he didn’t show anyone and this dopey smile on, a whole week too late.

But apparently no.

And apparently, Mark also couldn’t go alone.

“It’ll be fun. Just dance a little, have a little wine. Maybe take a girl to your room.” He had suggested. Jeno had nearly passed out from these words. The same person waddling to church every Sunday like a mad man and going as red as a tomato the second anything like an exposed ankle was so much as mentioned, suggested pre-marital sex now?

He had never found out what had moved Mark to rapidly change his mind though, because shortly after arriving at the ball room, a man with curly hair and a soft tan that Mark seemed to be familiar with had stolen his friend away.

Maybe, Mark had gotten seduced by one of the guests here last time and losing his virginity had made him re-evaluate his world view. Jeno had heard of people suddenly getting crazed for sex after having it. He personally didn’t quite get why… he had used the freedom of the city to give it a try, but despite the girls’ soft bodies being sort of nice, it hadn’t really been all that satisfactory, definitely not living up to the hype.

 

Abandoned by his friend, he found himself watching the crowd, while getting buzzed from the alcohol in the wine slowly. He had seen a man dressed in the most outrageous shade of red earlier, his hair dyed a soft pink that should have clashed, but for some reason worked extremely well together.

How did you even get hair into that shade? Jeno knew some liked to lighten their hair with lemon and the help of the sun, but there was only so much it could do. Maybe there were technologies on another continent that had transferred over the vast ocean?

It certainly helped prove his point of men going further than singing birds in trying to attract women’s attention.

Jeno tipped back the rest of his wine and slowly got off his chair to search for a re-fill. His eyes landed on the platform where all those who were important, held power and money, sat. He knew the mysterious Lord of the estate just behind the village, where the Jung influence ended. Lord John, no family name. It was weird.

What was weirder was that ever since the first time Jeno had seen him at a reception, over 10 years ago, he hadn’t aged. People said he hadn’t aged in over 60 years.

Even Doyoung, his uncle, attested to that, making him the reason why Mark had wanted to come here so badly in the first place. Maybe he actually was a vampire. Or maybe, people were mixing him and his father up and he just aged well. Who knew?

Certainly not Jeno, especially not at his current state.

He made his way over to one of the staff members and grabbed a new, full glass of the dark red wine. He felt himself a little uncoordinated on his legs, but it wasn’t even near worrying drunkenness yet.

Maybe, he thought, he should join the men in their efforts to get into the ladies’ good graces and into their beds. But here, on the country side, it’d be hard. Too many of the girls set to wait for marriage and Jeno sure as hell didn’t want one of those permanent bonds for himself.

Still. Just for fun. Just to pass the time until Mark hopefully returned. Because it was so dreadfully boring.

Jeno’s eyes caught on a man, whose jacket shaped out a nice and round butt. Just for a second, his thoughts strayed to where they shouldn’t, to why he really hated Lord Jung because he was envious of what he had, when it wasn’t allowed.

Then, he caught himself.

He wasn’t lord Jung, and he could never have this. He gulped down more wine and settled on a free space on a sofa in the far corner, where people could talk in private, make marriage arrangements to benefit their families, close business deals, or just exchange the most scandalous gossip of the recent months since the last party.

Suddenly, someone sat down next to him, and Jeno jerked away from his gloomy thoughts to turn to the man. It was him, the guy with the red suit and the pink hair. Up close, Jeno saw how handsome his face was, just hard enough to be masculine, with a slim jaw and straight nose, his skin smooth and unblemished. His mouth was in a small smile and eyes were lined in dark kohl. Jeno’s throat became dry.

Men didn’t usually wear make-up like this. But looking at this guy, Jeno wondered why. His eyes seemed to be blue, or almost purple? Definitely an extremely rare shade to find on their continent and Jeno very nearly got lost in them, before blinking himself out of it.

He also wondered why he was even still here. Wouldn’t any woman he laid eyes on him just wish for him to choose her for the night?

“Hi. Are you Jeno?” the stranger asked, and a brighter, even more beautiful smile appeared on his lips. Jeno had to make a double-take, because his eyes caught on the suspiciously long canines.

“I am.” Jeno nodded, which he regretted immediately because he was on his third glass of wine already, and now he felt a little dizzy from the movement. It was harder to focus on the stranger’s face again.

“Oh you really are handsome, Mark didn’t make false promises!” the man purred and Jeno felt a finger trace over his jaw and he swallowed.

“Mark?”

“Yes, Mark, the guy with the vampire obsession for reasons unknown?” the guy leaned in closer and Jeno couldn’t help raking his eyes over the beautiful figure his tightly tailored clothing gave him, thoughts going haywire just for a second. “Full disclosure, vampires actually aren’t that interesting. Demons are what you really want to look into.”

A tongue passed over his lips and Jeno wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, but it looked like it wasn’t only one, but two tongues. He wasn’t seeing anything else double, though… but how should this man have two tongues?

“Demons only live in hell, the bible says so.” Jeno explained slowly, and the stranger seemed to scoot closer for some reason, eyes sparking in excitement. He really had pretty eyes, with the make-up it was easy for Jeno to fool himself and think it’d be okay to desire these eyes on him.

But then he remembered this wasn’t a woman, and it wasn’t allowed.

“The bible lies a lot, you know? Don’t give it too much credit, it’s just an outdated history book, and a very subjective one at that.”

Jeno felt his skin prickle, but he quickly looked around, hoping no one had heard the stranger.

“You shouldn’t… you shouldn’t say that. You can go to prison for that.” Jeno whispered urgently.

“Oh, men in uniform and handcuffs. Hot!”

Jeno choked on his own spit, starting to cough and gasp for air. A hand came down on his back, gently slapping between his shoulder blades to help him out, and a moment later he could breathe again.

“What are you doing, Jaemin? You were supposed to get him, not kill him, for fuck’s sake. That’s the opposite of what Donghyuck’s boy toy asked us to do.”

Jeno looked up to find another man with peculiar hair, ice-blue this time, stand next to him. His build was slim, almost fragile, but he was glaring daggers at the pink-haired guy he assumed to be Jaemin.

Also, had he just referred to Mark as a boy toy? Wasn’t Donghyuck a rather masculine name? Jeno’s head swam.

“Nothing! I did nothing! Jeno, you can attest to that! I didn’t do anything, did I?”

Jeno tried to count down the sins he had just committed and converted them into prayers, but he was sort of distracted by these two beautiful men and the alcohol made thinking hard.

“Well, you might wanna pray some Ave Marias.” Jeno answered, hoping the guy would take it to heart. He knew how hard it was to supress these unnatural urges.

“Pray? Ew.” Jaemin frowned. Jeno felt his heart sink for him.

“You know you’ll end up in hell if you sin without remorse?”

“Oh, aren’t you precious?” he reached forward and squeezed Jeno’s cheek. He batted his hand away, feeling his face flush from how intensely those blue-ish eyes were staring at him. “We were supposed to take you home, ordered by your friend Mark.”

Jeno sighed and nodded. Mark had the key to their hotel room, but at least he had seemed to have remembered to care for Jeno before disappearing to interview vampires – if that was what he was doing. Jeno slowly but surely got doubts about it.

The two men whispered something, but Jeno didn’t bother trying to eavesdrop, as he peeled himself off the sofa, body a bit wobbly from intoxication. He shouldn’t have had the last glass. The alcohol in this was far higher than you’d think.

Standing, it became apparent the ice-haired guy wasn’t only of small build, but also very short. It was cute, matched his pretty face. Jeno internally scolded himself and reigned in those thoughts. He’d definitely have to pray a few Ave Marias before going to sleep himself.

“Come on, hottie, this way.” Jeno’s hand was grabbed by pink-hair and he almost stumbled over his feet, both from the alcohol and the nickname.

But the moment their hands touched, Jeno found himself not really bothering all that much anymore, because his skin prickled from the touch and Jaemin’s hand was warm, but not as small and soft as a woman’s would be.

It was the stuff his forbidden dreams were made of.

Not even bothering to glance around, Jeno let himself be led outside, the music and the people around just becoming a blur in his drunk head.

The air outside was cold and like needles on his skin, helping him to sober up, but only enough to realise they were headed the direction of the stables. The two guys talked in hushed voices and like in trance, Jeno just listened to their voices, deep and distinctly male, but so soothing and wonderful to listen to.

“Do you know how to ride?” the ice-haired one he still didn’t know the name of asked, and Jaemin let go of his hand. Jeno mourned the loss of warmth and the feeling of security immediately, but the tingling sensation leaving helped up focus through his alcohol hazed mind.

“Horses?” Jeno asked, trying to piece together information.

“Well, right now yes, later it’s fine to ride me, too.” Jaemin chirped and Jeno felt embarrassment rise in his chest over his silly question, as well as confusion over how and why he should be riding Jaemin, that was something girls sometimes did and…

“What?” Jeno squeaked, when he finally realised the implication.

Jaemin smirked and licked his lips and Jeno was still seeing two tongues and all his thoughts were drawn to why that was and how that’s feel, his brain currently unable to process more than two thoughts at the same time.

“Yes, horses.” The other one asked again.

“I can.” Jeno confirmed, trying to focus on the small guy, who didn’t have two distracting tongues.

“Good. You sit behind me, then.” Jeno nodded without a question. He wished he knew the guy’s name, he wanted to know what to call him, because cute, tiny guy seemed inappropriate from how effortlessly authoritarian he was.

“What? No, I want him.”

“Shut up Jaemin, you’re way heavier than me.”

Jaemin seemed like a well-trained dog and followed the order, though he was pouting and he looked so cute pouting. Jeno’s head was spinning, and someone luckily grabbed his arm, or he would have smashed into the pebbled walk.

 

Somehow, the blue-haired guy managed to get him onto the horse and while Jeno did know how to ride, he was very drunk and also behind the saddle.

“Hold on.”

“Wha-where?” Jeno was somewhat gripping the saddle, but his hands kept sliding off and the horse wasn’t even moving yet, but he was quite sure he’d slide of the moment it did.

“On me, silly.” The guy took his hands and wrapped then around his waist.

Jeno’s heart had to be racing double as quickly as would be healthy, because he felt how small his waist was, and how his muscle shifted under his clothing. That alone was enough to send the blood in his body south and Jeno was glad he was too drunk to get hard, or this would have been the simple most embarrassing day of his life.

Well, it might still be, even without any inconvenient hard-ons over other MEN.

“Don’t worry. I don’t bite unless you like that.” He said and Jeno nearly let go in shock, but the horse started moving under them, and he had to tighten his grip instead.

They left the well-lit estate of Lord Jung and rode into the pitch-black forest. Jeno just hoped the two knew where the hell they were going and he clung onto the guy, because if he fell down here he’d probably get eaten by wolves or lost in the forest forever.

While completely oblivious to his surroundings, he still was hyper aware of the shape of the guy’s body that he could feel so clearly through the expensive fabrics. Small, but strong, Jeno assessed. His dick twitched in his pants. Not to mention he smelled wonderfully, fresh and clean, and a bit like old books.

They were going quick and the wind slapped Jeno’s hair around, like it was whipping him back to full consciousness.

“What’s your name?” Jeno realised he was slurring his words, probably had been for some time, but only now realised that he was thinking somewhat straight again.

“Renjun.”

Renjun.

Jeno repeated the name in his head a few times. It sounded elegant, fitting the guy to a fault. He probably read a lot, which was why the scent of books clung to him.

Light started to pour onto their path and soon the trees ended, and they left the soft dirt path and the horses hooves clacked against pebbles.

Jeno looked up and saw a dark, huge castle rise in front of him. It looked intimidating, a bit haunted, and Jeno suddenly remembered the stories about vampires and ghosts the people told each other.

Maybe it wasn’t the smartest idea to just go somewhere with strangers… but they were such handsome, beautiful strangers…

They rode up to the sparsely lit entrance and a new figure peeled itself from the shadows.

“You’re back early.” Who Jeno assumed to be a servant pointed out.

Wait. Where were they? Wasn’t this… Lord John’s castle?

“We already found what we were looking for.” Jaemin announced, gracefully hopping off his horse that he man took from him.

Jeno felt almost sober now, but his body seemed to need a bit more, and Renjun had to steady him again when he nearly fell for the second time in the evening.

“This way, sweetie!” Jaemin was suddenly next to him, his hand on Jeno’s waist and it was like a spark jumped over, making Jeno’s hair stick up in anticipation and excitement.

A small thought of this being wrong, him not being supposed to feel anything like this among men because it was sin, raised its head in the back of his mind.

But Jaemin and Renjun were already leading him into the dark hallway of the castle, through a maze of hallways, and doors, and staircases.

“Where are we?” Jeno asked, as he looked outside over the vast garden, faintly lit by the moon.

“Oh, this is Johnny’s place. Don’t worry, we’re allowed to bring back people, if you’re scared of the Lord.” Jaemin laughed.

“Wait, really? You live with the lord? Are you… related?” Jeno tried to recall any information on the Lord’s family, but came up blank. He didn’t even know if he was married. He kind of had to, right? Royals and heirs always got married. Even Lord Jung was married, despite his free-time-activities with his uncle.

“Lucifer, no.” Renjun shook his head “We’re part of his court. Well. I am. Jaemin’s just a freeloader.” His fingers ghosted up Jeno’s arm and he shivered, which made Jaemin press into his side. Jeno tried to side step, but Jaemin still had his arm around his waist. His body was hard and without the soft curves a woman would have.

Jeno’s dick twitched again.

“So, what do you say, are you up for some other riding? Because Renjun and me would love to have some third party join us tonight.” Jaemin whispered into his ear, his breath ghosting against it, making Jeno lightheaded again.

“Tonight?”

“Yeah. Sex is always a bit more fun if there’s more people.” Jaemin chirped and that was finally enough for Jeno break away from him.

Too bad he stumbled right into Renjun, who held him by his arm to avoid a fall for the third time now and Jeno felt like his skin was on fire from a mixture of shame and arousal.

“You… you go to hell for that.”

“Aw, sweetie, going to hell means home-vacation for me.” Jaemin smirked and poked that wicked tongue of his between teeth that really looked a little too sharp.

Jeno looked, he really looked, without the fog of alcohol making things appear what they weren’t. And his blood ran cold, as he realised the pink hair didn’t have a dark root, the eyes were purple, not blue or any other natural colour, and how perfect his face was couldn’t be explained by any human means, topped off with that mouth of Jaemin’s. The flickering torches on the walls did the rest to make him appear demonic.

Jeno jerked around to look at Renjun, but while he looked a whole lot less like he ran from hell, Jeno suddenly noticed small details about him that didn’t make any sense, too. Like his ears ending in a pointy tip and his eyes being a little too dark, black rather than brown.

“Don’t worry, we don’t eat souls, we’re just here to have a good time. To get to hell, you have to do other shit that we’re not going into detail now. If you’re interested, we could give you some pointers tomorrow, though.” Renjun smiled, looking sweet and innocent despite his words.

Jeno looked around.

But no one would know, right? This castle was off limits, no one knew what would happen between these four walls.

“Come on, just allow yourself some fun for once.” Jaemin chirped and his arms snaked around Jeno again.

And wasn’t that what he wanted? All those years of denying himself for these unnatural urges.

Jeno threw all his doubts over board, and it was so easy, with Jaemin and Renjun’s hands ghosting over his body, their beautiful smiles so inviting, and their words so downright sinful and uninhibited, it might as well be a dream.

“But… men aren’t meant to… you know…”

“Fuck?” Renjun asked, raising an eyebrow. Jeno’s face surely was already red, but it heated some more. Between these two angelic (demonic?) men, he really wasn’t sure what they saw in him.

“Would you be convinced if we showed you just how much of a lie that is?” Jaemin purred into his ear.

“I guess?” Jeno stuttered.

 

How he could have not contemplated his words more carefully, Jeno wasn’t sure. But after a rush through more dimly lit halls, he found himself sitting awkwardly on a soft chair in front of a bed.

On there, Jaemin was all but ravening Renjun, his mouth first on his mouth, where Jeno could see how he was licking into Renjun’s and that alone had been enough to make him feel hot under his collar.

Next had been their clothing. At least one expensive piece had ripped as they got rid of it and Jeno hadn’t known where to look.

He had seen other men naked before, while bathing and things along those lines. Completely unsexual. But this… this was something else entirely.

“Honey, you have to watch if we’re already putting on a show for you.” Jaemin had purred and Jeno had timidly looked up, only to feel like his head might explode from the mixture of shame and arousal, feeling his dick harden in his pants until he had to rearrange himself so they wouldn’t see.

Jaemin was pinned down on the bed under Renjun in a surprising turn of events. Renjun had his mouth on one of his nipples, sucking, and Jaemin moaned obscenely, more than Jeno would think would be appropriate.

But the noises did things to him. Deep and distinctly male, they were enough to make Jeno’s cock throb in his pants, wishing to experience how exactly Renjun made the other feel this good.

At least he could very clearly see what he was doing, even if he couldn’t feel it. Renjun had his hand around Jaemin’s dick, teasing over his length. Jeno had done this to himself more times than he could count, however, if someone else did it, it was different. Renjun’s hand looked smaller than his own, elegant, but not tiny like a woman’s. Unlike many of them, he very clearly knew what he was doing, twisting upwards and pressing in a little on the slit.

Jeno knew he shouldn’t be staring so intensely, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. It was just so hot, and he imagined how it might feel on himself at the same time as he wanted to be the one giving Jaemin this.

“Come on, fuck me.” Jaemin whined and Renjun rolled his eyes.

Jeno tried to collect his thoughts that were currently down the gutter, but that just wasn’t happening, because now Renjun pushed two fingers into Jaemin’s mouth, who closed his lips around them for a moment, before he changed his mind and opened wide enough for Jeno to see his tongue playing around it.

Now it became clear, why it had seemed like he had two. His tongue was forked, like you’d expect from a Demon. Here Jeno was, instead of immediately fleeing and praying his rosary until the morning, he wondered what it’d feel like on his fingers or on other body parts.

Renjun pulled them out and they were shiny with spit.

“Turn.” He slapped Jaemin’s tight, who sighed, but did as he was told. Jeno felt his face burn and he looked away for a moment, before daring to take the scene before his eyes in.

Jaemin was on all four, his ass pushed up, exposed at Renjun, but tilted enough that Jeno could see his hole, too. Renjun was already circling a finger around it and Jaemin moaned again.

Jeno swallowed. That’d feel good? He hadn’t considered that.

“Come on.” Jaemin whined and Renjun suddenly sunk two fingers into him.

Jaemin’s body opened easily under them and Jeno felt himself gape a little, leaning forward in his seat to see better.

It wasn’t unlike how you might be with a woman, yet completely different, and Jeno’s cock was achingly hard, but he didn’t dare do anything about it.

Instead, he watched how Jaemin was stretched on two, then three fingers. From how his cock had started to leak precum Jeno could only imagine how good it felt that he’d get there without Renjun even bothering to touch his front.

Renjun pulled out and Jaemin’s hole gaped for a moment, before it fluttered shut and Jeno’s mouth was dry as sand.

He forced himself to look away, but suddenly caught Renjun’s pitch black eyes. The Demon smirked and Jeno felt both even more turned on and embarrassed, because of how intensely he had been staring. Then again, that had been the goal, hadn’t it?

Some faint voice in the back of his head kept going on about sins and chastity, but Jeno simply ignored it, allowing himself to indulge.

Just for the night.

Renjun grabbed Jaemin’s hair and yanked the other upwards, who groaned but let himself be roughly handled. His front was facing Jeno, and as he forced himself not to stare at the Demon’s hard dick, he caught Jaemin’s eyes.

“Like what you see, hottie?” Jaemin asked, voice still as smooth and deep as when he had started, despite his constant loud moaning.

Jeno didn’t answer, feeling to embarrassed at the blunt question, because really, what was he even doing here? Watching two men have sex?

But Jaemin seemed completely unbothered to have a near perfect stranger watch him and his partner get it on. He was sitting on Renjun’s lap now, the position looked uncomfortable, especially to Jeno who had only ever had sex missionary style, but it allowed him to see everything, and the two of them to see him in return.

He wasn’t sure if that was all that great, because his dick was throbbing in his pants and his face was red and he couldn’t help his eyes straying down again and again, to where Jaemin’s dick curved against his stomach.

Renjun’s hands grabbed his hips and Jaemin was pulled upwards. Renjun lined himself up and Jeno swallowed thickly. So that’s how you did it. He felt a bit dumb for never getting the idea himself, when it seemed so obvious.

Jaemin sunk himself down and the two moaned in unison. Jeno very nearly did the same, but he managed to hold back.

“Fuck.” Jaemin cursed and a moment later, he started rocking against Renjun, circling his hips and Renjun’s fingers dug into his hips deeper.

And then, he started raising himself up and Jeno saw how Renjun’s dick, slick and shiny, pulled from his hole, only to push back inside when Jaemin sat back down.

Jeno had to grab the armrests, burying his fingers into the fabric they were lined with to keep from touching himself.

The two started picking up a rhythm, deep moans mixing in the room and making Jeno’s head spin. Renjun was bucking up a little, while Jaemin did the main work, and the sound of flesh slapping against each other was loud and filthy, but it looked so good, so hot, and when Jaemin reached down to circle his fingers around his leaking dick, Jeno couldn’t hold a tiny gasp.

Ashamed, he snapped his head upwards, away from where he kept staring at how Renjun disappeared inside Jaemin with each thrust.

However, Jaemin’s eyes were on him, and they were captivating. As he rocked up and down, moaning unabashedly, he stared right back at Jeno, and it was so incredibly arousing Jeno wondered if he might just come without anyone even touching him.

Before he could investigate that further, Jaemin started to lose his rhythm, fucking himself faster and less coordinated, his hand jerking up and down hurriedly.

“Fuck, so good.” He groaned and a moment later he came, thick white splatters falling over his stomach and hands.

“Just a little.” Renjun huffed and steadied himself, before starting to thrust up into Jaemin, who started whining softly, eyes falling shut, until he buried himself one last time and Jeno assumed he came, from the guttural groan from Renjun.

“So?” Jaemin asked. His eyes were hooded, barely open, and he looked perfectly sated and blissed out. Renjun pulled out and Jeno saw cum trickle from his hole, down his thigh. Jeno’s dick ached. “Wanna join?”

“Uh…” Jeno was at a loss for words. First of all, weren’t they done?

“You can fuck me, if you want.” Renjun appeared from behind Jaemin, smiling coyly, which didn’t fit his words at all.

“I… uh…” Jeno swallowed once more and Renjun crawled off the bed and towards him. His cock was still hard, slick with whatever lube they had used.

“Or… I could fuck you and Jaemin fucks me… so many possibilities.”

Jeno had never even heard anyone suggest such a thing, it was dirty and sinful and he wanted it all. Jaemin looked still pretty passed out on the bed, but he wasn’t asleep, instead his eyes were on Renjun and he licked his lips with that two-tipped tongue that Jeno might dream of for the rest of his life.

“Okay. Yeah. Okay.”

Renjun was suddenly right in front of his and brushed a finger over his jaw. The skin prickled where he had touched, similar to how it had been earlier, and Jeno’s dick throbbed again.

“What do you want to do?” Renjun asked and Jeno scrambled to answer immediately, obedience seemed to be Renjun’s effect of people.

“I… I don’t know?” Jeno stuttered. He wanted to know what it felt to push into another man. He wanted to know what it felt like when another man fucked him, see why people thought it was sin.

“How about we move you to the bed and see how it goes?” Renjun suggested and Jeno found himself nodding.

He was pulled from the chair like he weighted nothing, and a moment later, his back hit the soft mattress. Jeno saw Jaemin lying next to him, still looking worn out, but smirking at Jeno with hooded eyes.

“Don’t worry, we’ll make you feel good.” He whispered and grabbed Jeno’s jaw.

The next thing he knew, the other man was kissing him. It should feel wrong and gross, but it was the exact opposite. His lips were just soft enough, pressing without hesitation against his. And then, Jeno felt that tongue on him. Two tails licked over his lips and his mind went blank as a spark of arousal ripped through him.

He gasped and Jaemin pushed into his mouth, licking against his tongue. His head buzzed, like he was drunk off Jaemin now, and Jeno didn’t want to ever stop.

He felt hands on his chest, working open the rows of buttons on his complicated fancy clothing the party had required, but he didn’t even think about it, as Jaemin circled his tongue around his own and sucked.

All his kisses so far, Jeno had led, had some insecure girl under him. Maybe he had bad taste in women? Or maybe it had been men he wanted all along. This was different. This was someone who was so much more experiences and so confident, it made his head swim.

Yet he didn’t overpower him, he allowed Jeno to push back in his mouth and guide how he wanted it to go.

Jeno was so turned on, he felt dizzy.

Eventually, the kiss broke and Jaemin smirked down at him “I’m glad we took you home, you’re perfect!” he whispered and Jeno shivered upon the words.

But he realised that air brushed against his chest and someone was sitting on his bare legs. Where had his clothing gone?

Well, it hardly mattered, because Renjun stared down at him with these pitch black eyes of his and he sat literally on Jeno, his dick curved up against his stomach.

“You’re so greed, Nana, I want him, too.” He complained and leaned down to kiss Jeno eagerly. He was different from Jaemin, but just as good. Definitely more aggressive, leaving Jeno to hardly manage to keep up.

When he pulled off, a small string of spit connected their lips and Jeno felt Jaemin’s gaze on the side of his face. “Hot.”

“I want you to fuck me, Jeno.” Renjun rasped and Jeno moaned “Show me what you can do. If I don’t like it, I’ll ride you instead.”

A spark of nervousness took over, the need to prove himself.

“Okay.” He gasped and Renjun grinned, rubbing his lower half over Jeno’s, which made him groan. The slide was weirdly slick, and he pushed his hips down in a way that made their dicks slide against each other perfectly.

It was too much and Jeno needed to get into him right now, so, he pushed and pinned Renjun down under him with ease, surprising the demon, who stared up at him with wide eyes for a second.

“Fuck, this is so hot.” Jaemin groaned, but didn’t move from where he was lying on the bed, just watching with this intense stare.

Jeno’s nervousness was drowned out by this incredible need and want, and Renjun opened his legs so easily for him, hiking one up over his hips so he was already lined up perfectly for Jeno to push into him.

Still, Jeno never even fucked women just like that, and with men, prep seemed to be even more important, so instead of just going for it, he reached down and tested with two fingers to see if Renjun was lose enough to take him.

The moan from Renjun was so high and desperate, it surprised him, but also fuelled him to go on. His hole stretched easily and it was so incredibly slick, Jeno couldn’t stop staring.

“Amazing, right? Renjun’s body’s made for that.” Jaemin purred and Jeno nodded absentmindedly, thrusting his fingers once. It made a wet squelching noise and his dick throbbed.

“Fuck me, Jeno, I’m more than ready, please.” Renjun’s voice was strained, but the strict edge hadn’t left and god, Jeno wanted to so badly.

So, he pulled his fingers out and rubbed the access slick onto his dick, before lining up.

Renjun stretched around him perfectly, hot and wet, and Jeno heard his own moan mix with the demon’s. His brain went to a static noise as all he could focus on was how tight and perfect Renjun’s ass felt. He easily bottomed out and Renjun’s eyes were hooded, head thrown back to reveal the pale column of his neck.

Jeno let him adjust for a moment, before he gave into his instinct to thrust into him. He started small, circling his hips, and Renjun arched his back and wrapped his other leg around his hips to give himself better leverage.

“Good?” Jeno gasped, holding himself back to his best ability, because it felt so amazing and he just wanted to pound into the other.

“Fucking good, Lucifer.”

Ignoring the swearing, Jeno picked up his rhythm, tried to snap his hips upwards how girls had always liked it, and from how Renjun moaned louder it seemed to work well for boys as well.

His orgasm built up in his gut so quickly, Jeno was nearly overwhelmed from it, but Renjun was just so perfect, he clenched down in time onto him, and his body was all harsh lines, his voice deep and melodic, it was all he ever desired but couldn’t usually have.

Jeno didn’t want to just end it like that, so he held himself back as much as he could.

“Are you close?” Jaemin suddenly whispered into his ear and Jeno gasped and bucked into Renjun. “I’m going to try something, tell me if you hate it.”

His thinking ability had long bid him goodbye, so he just blindly nodded.

Renjun had reached between themselves and wrapped his hand around his cock, starting to work it up and down in time with Jeno thrusting into him. From how strained his moans sounded, Jeno guessed he was close, too, which was good since he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold himself on the edge of his orgasm.

Suddenly, he felt Jaemin’s hand on his ass, pulling the cheek to the side and then a slick finger pressed against the muscle of his rim, massaging it.

It was the weirdest sensation, both good and unpleasant, and Jeno bucked his hips up harder. Renjun cried out and came over his chest. Jeno wished he could have paid that more attention, but it was all on Jaemin behind him, and his finger teasing on his ass.

“Relax, sweetie, it’ll feel amazing, you’ll cum so hard you’ll see stars.” Jaemin whispered and Jeno shuddered, but complied to the best of his abilities. Just when he thought Jaemin would never do it, he suddenly shoved his finger inside and Jeno clenched down on instinct. It felt weird, definitely not amazing.

“Relax.” Jaemin purred, rubbing his arm. Jeno realised he had stopped moving his hips, when Renjun untangled his legs and his dick slipped out of his hole.

“I’m try-ah.” Jeno’s body jolted, as Jaemin pressed into some place inside him. It was like someone pressed into the most sensitive part on his cock, almost too much stimulation in the way that seemed to almost violently make him feel pleasure. Jaemin pulled his finger out a little, and the friction on his rim felt weird again, only to thrust back inside and right into that spot again.

Jeno couldn’t hold himself upright anymore, his body shaking in arousal. He toppled over onto all four, hands grabbing the sheets in an effort to hold onto something to ground himself.

Jaemin pushed his finger into his walls once more and Jeno could hold the small cry now. “Jaemin! Too much!”

“Sorry. But you’re so perfect, look how you open up and tremble for me…” Jaemin groaned from behind him and Jeno shivered.

Another hand was on his jaw suddenly and his head was pulled up to look at Renjun, who smiled, before leaning in to kiss him, gently and carefully, taking his mind off from how Jaemin kept thrusting into him, not right into the sensitive spot, but just past it which was still enough to make Jeno’s dick twitch.

Just when he was sure he would finally come, Jaemin introduced a second finger and the stretch burnt enough to pull Jeno back once more. He had to break the kiss to gasp for air as his hole was forced open, yet it didn’t hurt enough to want to stop. He never wanted to stop, if felt so amazing, both Jaemin finding all he good spots with ease and Renjun kissing him.

“Is it too much?” Renjun asked softly and Jeno shook his head desperately. The demon seemed satisfied with that answer, because he took Jeno’s face in his hand again and started littering small kisses over his cheeks and jaw. His other hand was out of sight, but from the movement Jeno knew he was jacking himself off, which sounded rather painful right after an orgasm, but Renjun hadn’t gone soft after his first one, either.

“You know what I want?” Renjun whispered and Jeno shook his head softly. Jaemin was scissoring his fingers and it stung, but it also felt amazing. “I want Jaemin to fuck you, and you to fuck me. That’d be so hot, don’t you think?”

It did sound hot, and Jeno had lost all inhibitions long ago, so he simply agreed with a soft “yeah.”

Apparently, Jaemin liked the idea, too, because he lost control of his very measured thrusts and pushed his fingers into Jeno so abruptly that he was forced forward over the bed into Renjun with a hiss of discomfort.

“Fuck, sorry, but Satan that sounded so hot. Think you can take me, Jeno?” Jaemin asked. Jeno had no idea, no one had fucked him before, and no one would after this, probably, so why not give it a try?

“Yeah.”

“Shit, look at you, you’re definitely perfect.”

Jeno whined, both in embarrassment and happiness, but then Jaemin pushed in a third finger and the whine turned into one of pain.

“I know, it sucks the first time. Want me to blow you?” Renjun offered, but Jeno was sure he’d come the moment his mouth was on him, there was absolutely no way not to, so he shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, breathing past the pain that quickly faded from how expertly Jaemin rubbed that spot in him with just enough pressure to not overwhelm him.

Renjun decided to resume his soft kisses instead and Jeno loved how his lips felt on his skin, loved how contradictory to his harsh and demanding nature he could be.

The forth finger wasn’t that bad and Jeno felt the pressure of his orgasm build up, but now he desperately held on, because he knew it’d be over if he came now. It’d take forever to get hard again and he didn’t want to miss what Renjun had planned for them.

“I think you’re ready, if you could see your ass, it’s so beautiful.” Jaemin whispered and Jeno shuddered, trying to imagine how his own ass looked based off how theirs did. It was filthy and sinful, and he loved it.

Jaemin pulled his fingers out and Jeno felt so incredibly empty, but it helped him calm down and delay his orgasm some more.

“Come here.” Jaemin ordered and pulled Jeno off the bed. His legs were a little shaky, but Jaemin didn’t let go, so it hardly mattered. Renjun scooted over the mattress to drape himself right in front of Jeno, legs spread wide open and Jeno stared for a second, taking his beauty in.

“Fuck me, Jeno.” Renjun moaned “I need you.”

Jeno fell into action automatically. He held Renjun by his thighs, spreading him open for his dick, and lined up. The tip of his cock nudged against the demon’s wet hole and then he thrust forward, knowing how easily he’d open under him.

“Fuck!” Renjun cried out and immediately tightened around him. Jeno had to still so he didn’t just come right that second, because he probably could have.

For a moment, he had forgotten the third party in this, but then Jaemin stepped closer, the warmth of his body radiating against Jeno’s back. One hand disappeared from his hip and wandered onto his ass, and then Jeno felt Jaemin nudge against him.

“Relax, I’ll go slow.” Jaemin murmured, voice deep and smooth, and Jeno tried, but he was suddenly so nervous, and Renjun was so snug and warm around his dick. But before he could change his mind, Jaemin already breached him. The tip felt thick, thicker than his fingers, and the sting sparked up Jeno’s spine.

And then he pushed deeper and deeper, and while it sent up a painful tingle in his spine, it also felt so good, the friction and the thickness settling in his ass filling him perfectly.

Jeno heard himself moan, as Jaemin seemed to keep going forever, but then when it just seemed to become too much, too thick, too long, his hips pressed into his ass and Jaemin groaned.

“Fuck, you feel amazing, Jeno.”

Jeno had forgotten how words worked, because the simultaneous stimulation of his dick buried in Renjun’s warm and slick ass, and Jaemin’s dick in his own, forcing him open in ways he had never experienced before and pressing into sensitive part he didn’t know he had, was just too much to keep his brain running.

“I’ll start moving.” Jaemin whispered and Jeno nodded weakly. Jaemin circled his hips for a few beats, and pushed into his sensitive spot a couple of time, making Jeno whimper. And then he actually started moving.

Jaemin pulled out and the drag felt odd and weird, but then he pushed back inside with a snap of his hips and Jeno was pushed forward, deeper into Renjun, who mewled, and it felt so amazing he couldn’t hold the small cry.

So, he did it again, and again, and as his moved got bigger, Jeno automatically pulled out of Renjun and fucked back into him in time with Jaemin’s powerful thrusts into him.

After a few beats, the pain of the stretch subsidised and left nothing but burning pleasure in Jeno, who pushed his ass back against Jaemin in time, making him hit that spot inside him, but also helped him push into Renjun at a better angle.

The room was filled with their mixed moans and the sound of slick squelching and skin slapping against skin. Jeno felt so light-headed as if he was drunk again as he was pushed closer to his orgasm with each of Jaemin’s moves that met all the right spots, and with Renjun clenching down on his dick, that felt so perfect and amazing.

It all became a haze of lust and pleasure, Jeno blindly chased his orgasm by fucking himself back onto Jaemin and up into Renjun and the pace became faster and faster, the thrusts harder and rougher, until it all became too much and Jeno yelped, before he came so forcefully his vision turned white. His body jerked between the two demons, as Jaemin kept fucking him and his dick was still buried in Renjun, the constant stimulation dragging his orgasm out for what felt like hours.

Renjun clenched down on him one last time as Jeno started to get oversensitive and his vision returned, so he managed to see how he threw his head back and pained his own chest white for the second time.

Jaemin’s thrusts had lost their rhythm and he just used Jeno’s hole for his own high right now, but he kept pushing into his good spots and it started to hurt from how sensitive he got.

“Jaemin.”

“Close. Fuck, so close.”

Jeno whimpered and clenched down hard, which seemed to finally do the job for the Demon, because Jaemin grunted and thrusted into him one last time, before Jeno felt the heat of his cum in his ass.

 

It took them a moment to come down. Jeno’s body felt sore and sticky, but he also never had had such an intense orgasm and it felt him drowsy and tired. Someone manoeuvred him onto the bed and soft kisses were placed on his cheeks before he finally drifted off into sleep with the last thought that he could definitely not tell his pastor about any of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not catholic, so idk how to exactly pray your sins away, but I also didn’t really think it was vital for this. If you’re a believing catholic I also don’t think this is the story for you anyway, so I hope we can all see past that.
> 
> Thank you for reading~
> 
>  
> 
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
